Run Away With Me
by Mafiapalooza
Summary: When Mello left Matt, Matt knew he had to come too. No matter what happened he knew he had to go. Mello knew he would never be strong enough to disagree. Co-authored between Butterfly's Shadow and Kari Twilight Mist
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**We own nothing in this story or this chapter!**

Hi this is a co-authored story between Butterfly's Shadow (who will write Matt) and Kari Twilight Mist (who will write Mello).

**Run Away With Me**

The Beginning

**Mello POV**

I wouldn't cry. No matter what happened I wouldn't cry. L may be dead and the sheep may be the one to replace L… but all of that was temporary. Soon he would pay. I would be one million times better and bring Kira to his knees before the sheep even knew who the bastard was. I went to the room I shared with Matt and got out a cargo bag and began stuffing it with chocolate, clothes, money, and the like. "Mells?" I turned and saw a confused Matt looking up from his green Gameboy. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and I turned back to my bag.

"I'm leaving Matt. L is dead and I'm leaving." I stuffed some more chocolate into the sack and put on my trainers and my jacket. I put my rosary on and stuffed it under my shirt. I looked around the room to make sure there was nothing of mine left. When there wasn't I turned to leave. I stopped at the doorway and said "I'm sorry Matt. I have to do this alone." I opened the door and walked out of the large main room. I glanced at the wooden floors and high white ceilings that held no purpose for me anymore. I adjusted my satchel and walked out the front too to the gates. I had just exited the main gates when I heard an uneven, heavy, thudding run following me.

"WAIIIIIIIIIT MELLLOOOOOO!" I heard a familiar geek yell. He got within four meters of the gate then did a wheezing faceplant. "M-ell-o d-d-don't-"

I dropped my bag and rolled my eyes then hoisted Matt up by the shoulders. He was red-faced and panting from his stupid cigarette addiction that he paid for with hacking money and I constantly nagged him about it but his puppy eyes kept me from alerting Roger. "Matt what do you think you're doing?" I demanded. He held up a finger telling me to give him a second. When he was ready I was rewarded with a sobbing tackle to the ground.

"Don't leave me! Please Mells, I couldn't handle it! You're all I have!" He was getting snot all over my shirt and he had to lift his goggles so they wouldn't get filled with water. His tiny sniffling noises and big puppy eyes were making him hard to resist.

I grit my teeth trying to resist. "Matt it's too dangerous. I'll have to turn to crime and I don't want you involved." He looked at me harder, knowing his eyes' affect on me. "Matt no." He stuck out a wobbly bottom lip. "Aw hell. Fine! But you better not be any trouble!"

He jumped up and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Mells! This will be great! I can hack us plane tickets and we can go to Japan and-"

"No Matt. We are not going on a vacation. No… I was thinking America. There are lots of powerful groups I can own in no time there. I'll have tons of power under my fingertips to use against Near."

He cocked his head to the side. "You mean like the Mafia?"

I grinned evilly. "Exactly. We have to go to a powerful one as far away from Near as possible. Meaning on the West Coast."

"Ooh like L.A.! There are lots of gangs in L.A.! See?" He reached into his bag and withdrew an old-looking game where you were a cop going after gang members. "We both know how to shoot and I can drive like no one's business. It'll be sweet!"

I sighed. "Matt what exactly is in your bag?"

He looked down and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the gravel. "Just some gaming systems, games, my laptop, my hacking equipment, clothes, and money."

I lifted his bag and realized there was no way he would be able to carry it with his strength. "Here take my bag" I said tossing it to him. "I'll carry yours but you owe me. Now come on we need to find a place to stay until we are set up to head to America." He nodded and slung the bag over his shoulder then followed behind me chattering about random things I ignored like a loyal puppy.

**Matt POV**

I had managed to hack into the airline network from a motel me and Mello rented for the night, just until we could get our tickets anyway. I sighed once I was done, stretching out then lay back on the only bed in the room. "Hey Matt, get off the bed." I turned to the demanding voice, seeing a freshly showered Mello tapping his foot on the floor. "We discussed this before, I get the bed."

I paused as I tried to remember that time. "No we didn't!" Did we? I watched Mello sigh, then walk over to me. He shut my laptop, tossing it aside on the chair before taking me by the ankles then dragged me off the funny smelling sheets and mattress. "Mello!" I flinched once my butt hit the floor, frowning up to the blonde who moved to the side of the bed then slid himself under the covers.

Mello always needed so much 'beauty sleep'. I didn't know why though, Mello didn't need that beauty bit. B-Because he was a boy! Boys would need 'handsome sleep', right?

"Go to bed, Matt." I heard from the top of the bed, making me peer over the end edge with a heavy frown. Or the heaviest one a cute kid like me could make.

Mello didn't acknowledge me though, making my voice sound a little snippy when I did respond. "I can't! I don't have a bed!" I pouted immaturely, hands curling around the bits of sheets I could manage from Mello. He was always curled up like some sort of cocoon.

I could hear an irritated huff, the blonde then sitting up to glare at me, my frown faltering to a sad puppy look. Mello rolled his super blue eyes, looking so annoyed with me. "You know, one of these days I'm going to build up immunity to that." He informed me, laying back down on the bed then scooted forward a foot. "Get up here before I decide to make you sleep outside."

Sure Mello threatened me a lot but he never really went through with anything. A couple times he did, but I did learn important life lessons from his punishments! For one, don't bug Mello when he's in the tub. No asking him about anything until he was dried and out of the tub since that was his 'him time' as he called it. I had my rubber duck and I was happy.

It was weird that Mello's rules didn't apply the same way for me. Mello has walked in on me in the bath, playing with my rubber duckie, though he never paid direct attention to me, he was just there to rant and rave about Near, say I wasn't listening then leave when I threw a handful of bubbles at him. It was just how things went, sadly. Oh well, I was actually getting pretty used to it and he did act a lot better around me than the first time we met.

I jumped up from the floor, with the speed of The Flash, and then jumped on the bed. I bounced Mello up a foot before I got comfortable, setting my head down on the pillow with a light smile. My best friend's back gently brushed mine, but I wasn't thinking about that at all, I was ready to go to bed after a long day.

When I woke up I'd really need a cigarette. For now though, I'd just enjoy Mello's company.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**We own nothing in this story or this chapter!**

**Run Away With Me**

Flight

**Mello POV**

I woke up from my cocoon of blankets and noticed the time on the clock. "Shit! Matt wake up we need to take a cab to the airport!" He made a muffled huffing noise and shifted a bit. I growled and got up and went to the loo then wet my hands then went over to him and flicked the water in his face.

"Mmmh nooooo!" He writhed about then abruptly sat up when I stuck my hand on his neck. "Mello! That's cold!" I grabbed the covers and yanked them off him and he shivered and curled into a ball. "This is abuse!" he cried in outrage. In response I lifted his shirt and rubbed my hand all over his back. "I'm up I'm up! Uncle!" He tumbled out of bed in his usual fashion and hurried to the shower. I frowned realizing I hadn't taken one yet.

"Matt hurry up I need to shower too!" I said pounding on the door. He didn't take his duckie so he would be quick I knew. I gathered our cash together and made sure we could afford a ride to London. We could but just barely. At least we wouldn't have to waste time exchanging our Pounds for Dollars. Matt soon came out and I hurried to take a shower. When I was done I threw on some clothes and we went outside and hailed a cab.

When we reached the airport we were x-rayed along with our bags and given a little paper and pin to show we were minors as if it wasn't obvious. I bought some gum to soothe Matt's cravings as well as keep our ears from popping. Matt got in some final gaming then we boarded the plane. A stewardess showed us how to protect ourselves if we were to crash but I knew if we were to fall in the ocean we wouldn't likely live anyway and if we _did_ we wouldn't be found in time. Matt popped in some gum and I followed suit. Once we leveled off the stewardess went around offering a meal to us. Really it was just a ham sandwich, a string cheese, and some biscuits. Matt and I both ordered some Sprite as well. Matt finished his and wheedled me into giving him my biscuits.

Once I was done I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes and tried to sleep. Meanwhile Matt began vibrating a bit and I realized he was on a sugar high. "Hey Mells look! Look a cloud! It's really close! I like clouds don't you? They're really neat! I wanna skydive in some clouds someday won't that be fun? It'll be like swimming in the air right? Super fun huh? I don't wanna get too wet though. Hey do you think I could play games while I fell? Wouldn't that be awesome? I could do spins too like WOOOSH! And-"

"Matt," I began firmly. "_Calm down_."

"OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, O- I gotta pee." He unbuckled and dashed to the bathroom in the back, ignoring the stewardess scolding not to run. He came back later with wet hands which he was drying with his shirt. He climbed next to me and began nuzzling me like a cat. "You're my best friend Mells." He yawned loudly. "Best-" he fell asleep mid sentence. I put him back in his seat properly and buckled him in then lay back and tried to sleep.

Hours later night had fallen and I had yet to sleep a wink. I was exhausted and bored and the movies they had played were mind numbingly dull. Out of desperation for something to do I poked Matt to try and wake him up. He mumbled something about a Master Sword then shifted a bit and began softly snoring again. I poked him harder and he grunted but fell back asleep. I growled then began relentlessly jabbing him over and over until he snapped awake.

"Ah! Wuddizit?" He turned to me with weary eyes. "Are we landed?"

I huffed. "No but I'm bored and can't sleep."

He gave me his best puppy eyes. "You won't let me sleep for a tiny bit more?"

I bit my lip and groaned. "Fine sleep!" I snarled and glared at the darkness outside the window. More hours passed but I was still unable to rest. Just when I was about to tear my hair out a voice came over the intercom.

"Folks this is your captain speaking. We're taking a 45 minute layover in New York City to refuel. Please stay with the group at all times." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I knew they had bags under them by now. We landed and once again I jabbed Matt.

"Mmmh?" he asked and rubbed his eyes.

"We landed." He opened his mouth and I amended "in New York City. It's a 45 minute layover."

His eyes popped open. "Home! Oh wow I can show you all the cool sights and stuff!"

I sighed. "Matt its only 45 minutes and we have to stay with the group." His face fell and his lip trembled. "I'm sorry but it's the only way." He nodded sadly. "Come on we need to get off." Matt and I exited the plane and joined the rest of the passengers. I noticed a stewardess was assigned to keep watch over us. I felt exhausted but knew it wasn't the time to sleep.

"I've never been to the West Coast before. Don't worry I'm a New Yorker I can kick any of their asses if they mess with us!" Matt bragged.

I sighed. "Matt, Linda beat you up once. _Linda. _Leave the arse-kicking to me OK?" He pouted but nodded. I heard the flight attendant mutter about how bad our language was. "Piss off!" I hissed and she gaped at me but shut up.

"Mells are you OK?" Matt asked noticing my drooping eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep. I never can on planes. The whole flight from Slovenia to England was when I found out." I sighed sadly. Matt got to go to his home country but I doubted I ever would again. He noticed and took my hand and squeezed it. Finally we got back on the plane and I collapsed into my seat. I knew it was going to be a horrible ride. I let Matt have the window seat and heard him whisper goodbye to his home city sadly. He soon put his head on my shoulder and began giving off soft snores.

Hours later we got off at our final destination. Matt had made it so an uncle was picking us up and was going to use the 5 dollar bill he brought from when he left America to bribe some random man into pretending for us. Hopefully it would work. We got off and were at the exit area when I saw a man who looked shady enough to do it. I ran up to him and yelled "Uncle Mark!" Matt followed my lead. I pulled him into a hug and whispered. "Go along with it and we'll give you five dollars." The man nodded and grinned hugging me back.

"Kids great to see you!" The flight attendant left us alone then and Matt handed him the bill and we reclaimed our baggage.

It was then we realized we had a problem. "Matt we can't afford a cab!" I hissed.

"Shit" he said in a small voice. Just then he noticed a few teenagers who looked like nerds. "Hey how about I sell you my Pokémon Blue for 35 bucks? It even has several level 100 pokémon including Charizard!"

The nerds looked skeptical. Matt booted up his Gameboy and showed them the proof. We soon had enough fare to get to a seedy motel near an ATM with no security camera. I watched a man use his PIN and bumped into him "on accident" as he left taking his card and re-used the PIN to get some money. We rented a room and I crashed as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up to the sound of furious typing. "Matt?" I asked.

"Oh you're up. I just pulled off a ton of easy hack jobs for my old account which I re-activated. I thought to bring my card I just hope it still works. It's under my dad's name since it was originally his. Anyway I also looked up some apartments in seedy hotspots that were rumored to be big-business gang zones. I thought we could do some looking. Oh and I reset your watch." I looked and saw my watch was indeed missing from my wrist. I must have been really out of it not to notice.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"8 hours. I tried to wake you but you were practically in a coma."

I froze then screeched "eight hours?" He winced and covered his ears.

"I'm sorry! I really did try to wake you I swear!" his lip was trembling and I felt awful for yelling.

I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Matty. I'd be lost without you." He blushed and I looked at him curiously but he shook his head. "Why don't we look for apartments first thing in the morning OK?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's past noon." He pulled hack the heavy curtains for the window next to where he was sitting and we both flinched at the sudden invasion of light.

I paused then awkwardly said, "oh. Well let's get started then."

**I feel like a nerd for Matt almost giving them a Pok****é****mon Yellow with a level 100 Pikachu that still follows you around and gives those annoying noises and such… old school. I'm guilty of putting the dang thing in the PC just to get rid of it hehe. (If you get what I'm talking about I won't feel as old XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV**

Me and Mello were apartment hunting for _HOURS_. How hard should it be to find a sketchy apartment to temporarily stay in? In L.A.! The place where you can get married to anyone, no matter what, in fifty different places along the same strip for 25 bucks? Yet finding an apartment was like finding a shiny Pokemon in Red or Blue! ...Or Yellow... I miss my game. With all of my epic, kick the crap out of your Pokemon awesomeness.

"Matt!" I heard a shout go directly into my ear, only inches away at an eardrum splitting decibel. Yet the voice was still attractive somehow. A-Attractive like gain my attention kind of attractive! I should just shut up now.

I turned to look at Mello who was only inches away, making my cheeks light up in a heavy blush though it looked like my just a best friend went without a flinch or notice. "Y-Yeah, Mel?"

"Are you alright? You've been zoning out a lot lately and you keep going red. More red than usual. Are you sick or something?" I almost caught a pause as he talked, though brushed it off as nothing. "Because you're no good to me if you're sick! Look, that one, click on that one." He demanded, pointing at the screen and diverting my attention.

I nodded slowly as I read things over. "This might actually be the one." I commented. "Not a bad price, but I'm going to have to do a lot more hacking in order to get that a month." I could see Mello nod a little himself then stood back to stretch.

"Alright, I'll call the owner now to make sure no one gets it before us, in the meantime, you look for food." I could see something being tossed at me, but my reality reflexes weren't quite as good as the ones in my games. A large, over-sized and certainly heavy as heck book collided with my stomach, making me groan in pain.

I whined to him but he merely shrugged in apology as he was already on the phone, the number had been dialled and waiting for an answer on the other end. I looked down to the book then began flipping through the pages, going straight for the Yellow. Yellow... I sighed without noticing and earned a glance from Mello, but I continued to flip through the pages.

I looked for any kind of food that would be cheap and nearby. We needed take out or something because we really couldn't afford food and a two-way over priced cab ride. "How about take-out Chinese?" I questioned Mello, but only got a nod and a wave of his hand in reply. He had the only phone though so he'd have to make the call after he was done with the apartment... person.

"Full, upfront cash only. Got it. Yeah. Okay, yes. Fine. Alright, bye." Mello hung up the phone then promptly got my shoving of the book in his face. "Chinese? Sure, why not." He grabbed the phone from its receiver, holding it up to his ear then called the number in the ad. "By the way, if we are even a week overdue with our rent he's going to kick us out and give the apartment to someone else."

I flopped back on the bed of our motel room, almost coughing at the weird smell of the sheets right by my nose. Why did all of the sheets smell like this? I waved a hand in front of my nose, briefly seeing a smirk on Mello's face. He looked to be in such a better mood after his longer sleep. He didn't seem as snippy.

From what I heard Mello got us egg rolls, rice, noodles and a couple other things, but I really wasn't paying much attention. My eyes closed briefly but soon felt the bed sink as Mello flopped beside me. I looked over to him and saw his nose crinkle in disgust. "I know, these beds suck..." I could see him roll away from me though.

"It's not the beds! Well, not just the beds... It's you too, you reek, Matt!" Mello claimed in displeasure. I tried to fight his claims and say it was just the bed, but he gave me no time and pushed me off the bed, forcing me away. "Go get a shower or something and don't come back out until you smell better!" He demanded, a finger pointed at the small bathroom we had.

I frowned and pouted. "It's not me! It's the bed!" I got a pillow tossed at my head, making me rush to my bag to get a change of clothes and my duckie. I didn't see the point in the bath I was going to get though. "Even if I do get a bath the towels will make me smell again!"

"Damn it Matt, get clean!" Mello's eyes narrowed and he meant business so I scurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

One run bath, scrubbed hair and body later I was playing with my rubber ducky and making it shoot water across the tub. My duckie was a full blown weapon of mass destruction! My level 100 duck with hydro pump! I squished the duck's body, forcing water to project from its mouth. "Now duckie, finish Brock's Onix with bubble beam!" I mumble whispered, dabbing a bit of the shampoo in front of my duck's mouth then squeezed it again, making a bubble form then float away innocently. "Yeah! Now shut up and give me my badge and money!" I chuckled as I replayed my victory of early games in my head.

I could hear the front door open, some voices sound then the door shutting again, but I was more focused on my duck, making it swim in circles peacefully until a heavy knocking was on the bathroom door. "Just a minute!"

"The food's here Matt! Get out here, it's already been forty minutes!" He called, I could hear the impatience in my blonde friend's voice but...

"Water gun!" I squirted water again, hitting the wall by the hot and cold taps. Right between the eyes! "I'm gunna catch you Pidgey!" I claimed happily. Bath time was a private time I had away from Mello and his insane-

I hear the door be thrown open, Mello standing there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The blue pieces of ice stared at me. While I was naked. In the tub. "Matt, get your ass out of the tub now!" I blushed heavily as his eyes seem to take in the situation. My hands shot from the duck to cover myself while my face felt incredibly hot.

"**MELLO**!" I screamed, keeping one hand in place while I hit water in his direction. "**GET OUT**!"

Mello just seemed to roll his eyes and huff. "Matt, I have one too, it's not that big of a deal. If you had actually changed and done anything in gym you wouldn't be so damn sensitive about it." Oh yeah, _HE_ was the mature one. Sure...

I couldn't lower my voice though as he hadn't moved from his spot and the event was getting more embarrassing by the second. "I don't **CARE** if **YOU** have one!" I shouted. I splashed more water at him but he just side stepped it to dodge. "You don't have **MINE**! That's the point! Now get out!" I pointed with a soaked and dripped hand then watched in curious horror as the blonde stepped forward.

Towards me. While I was naked. In the tub. ... Don't you **DARE** rise under there now!

I growled into the water then felt a hand lace into my hair, tugging gently in warning. It made me follow along, not wanting to feel the full pull of Mello's force through my scalp. My hands remained down below, making sure nothing even more mortifying occurred. "Okay! Okay! Mercy! Let go! I'm naked! What more do you want from me?" I yelled out, getting a pounding on the other side of the bathroom wall from a neighbour.

Mello sighed heavily, then rolled his eyes before tossing a towel at me. "Good, now that you're out of the tub, and clean, you can get dried then come eat. Idiot." He seemed to grin before he turned and headed out the bathroom door, the knob in hand. "Oh and Matt? I never knew your birthmark was so high up your leg." He cackled as I threw a shampoo bottle at him, letting it fall to the ground in a clatter.

I pouted and blushed furiously even as the door shut, picking up the towel from the floor before I started to dry myself off. What a jerk. He was my jerk though. My _friend_ the jerk! Of course. What else would he be? And so what if I had a thigh birthmark. He didn't have to point it out! ...I wonder where Mello's birthmark was…

I'd ask him later. Maybe… Maybe I could embarrass Mello! It'd be really hard but I was the one who was constantly getting embarrassed yet Mello was barely even blinking while I was blushing like some school girl! It wasn't fair! There had to be something to get him to blush!

I dried off, got changed then walked out of the bathroom, nearly bumping into Mello as he had come to try and pull me out of the room again, no doubt. What a bugger… "Hey, Mel!" I called as I launched myself against him with a hug. "Do I smell better now?" I questioned with a grin. First I had to establish what kind of things started a blush then it could be pushed from there.

Our chests were pressed together in thug and I was glad my head was over his shoulder or he'd be able to see my own blush at this. I got a shiver when his face pressed into my neck and he took a deep sniff in. "Yeah, you smell a lot better now. I could take a bite out of you right now." It almost sounded like he meant it, making me jump back in time to see him laugh.

"Stop ruining my diabolical plans!" I shouted at him, pointing a finger that he swatted away, clearly amused by my sudden change in behaviour.

He sighed, moving over to the bag of Chinese food, emptying the contents by neatly placing everything on the way too small table in the corner. "Shut up and just come eat, idiot. Your plans never work with me because I always know when you're planning something. You're never subtle about it. Like a giant hug out of nowhere for no reason. I can read you like a kid's book, Matt." He explained, only making me slump in the chair in defeat.

"You suck…" I whined, waiting in the seat for everything to be sorted out before I dived ahead for a box of noodles.

Mello chuckled as he took an egg roll then sat across from me with a grin. "Maybe next time you'll actually think out your plans before you try and succeed in whatever the hell it is you're trying to do." He shook his head as he took a bite out of the egg roll, chewing and swallowing slowly.

Meanwhile, I scarfed down my food as fast as possible. I had to find out what made Mello blush. I'd walked in on him in the shower (by accident!) before, but I was the only one who blushed. I was pretty sure anyway. Mello was kind of naked… But he was naked! Any guy would freeze at seeing their best friend naked then run away! Right? Yeah.

This was war now. I'd play it cool, think out a plan for now, but I'd have my revenge. I needed something to pass the time after my Pokemon Yellow needed to be heckled for last minute cash. I had other games, sure, but that was my pride and joy. The one with the most hours on it since I had so many level 100s on it. Now some random kid has his grubby paws all over it. Perfect.

Mello would never see this coming!

Eventually we finished eating which lead to Mello hopping into a shower, throwing my duck along with my dirty clothes at me just before he closed the door and ran the water. I sat around mostly to waste time, hacking a few more hundred for us to hopefully pay for that apartment. We just _had_ to get that apartment! It was the best one!

Which was really sad if someone considered it's torn curtains, bad floor job, cracked walls, paint and everything else, but it was the best located. That probably suited it better. Later I heard the bathroom door open, revealing Mello in a shiny, clean glory.

He looked so good after a shower. It was like he glowed. …Which he would because he was clean! It was just an observation, nothing more! He went over to the funny smelling bed then laid down and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking. And thinking hard. I exited my programs then walked slowly over to Mello's bag, unzipping it then took one of the many chocolate bars from it.

I sat on the edge of the bed then placed the cocoa product in his hand. He looked down suddenly then relaxed at the sight of his favourite treat. "Matt…" I couldn't quite decipher how Mello meant that to sound. It wasn't really a question, more like he simply said my name to say it.

"Yeah Mel?" I questioned him anyway, just in case. Mello had the habit of starting a sentence then he'd cut out just seconds after and that would be the end of that.

He glanced to me then unwrapped his chocolate bar, taking a bite of the treat then let the piece sit on his tongue and melt. Not that I was paying that close attention! He was not chewing, so I guessed that was what he did. "Nothing, but… what were you trying to do to me earlier?"

Oh god…


End file.
